


Back Alley "Brawl"

by FanFicReader01



Series: Supernatural Cop Buddies [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and hank just wants to go home but his vampire boyfriend makes things hard, i have no life, i mean difficult, its a quickie, vampire!Connor, werewolf!Hank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: We all know how this is going to end.





	Back Alley "Brawl"

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me beforehand, I don't know how to properly end my ficlets.

They’ve been running for maybe over an hour. Even Connor’s getting tired of it, and his stamina is normally pretty high.

 “Guess we’ve ran enough. Think they’d catch up to us still?” Hank manages to say in-between heavy breathing.

 “I believe not. I think we’re not worth their time anymore. We’ve been out of their ‘territory’ anyway,” his partner huffs. He stands bent over, his hands firmly pressing his upper legs as he too, tries to catch his breath. Once his breathing has become steady, Connor straightens his back and tie. Only now does he take in his surroundings. They’ve ran quite far. They’ve made it to the other side of the city. Damn, they’ll probably need a train to get home.

 The VMPD detective gives his K9 partner a cheerful glare of triumph. They’d outran the bastards. When he raises his eyebrow, it makes Hank  cackle and soon Connor joins him in his laughter. This whole situation was just stupid and absurd: getting into an unnecessary fight in some downtown bar with shady werewolf locals soon chasing after them.

 Of course they could’ve probably stand their ground against them but still, it had been two against twenty or maybe even more. After all, Connor being a vampire wasn’t the best status to have in a _werewolf_ bar. And now the supernatural cop buddies had ended up on the other side of the goddamn town.

 

While their laughter fades away, the vampire seems to have spotted something. Without warning he grabs the lieutenant’s sleeve and pulls him into an abandoned alley where he presses him firmly against the cold wall.

 “What the fu-”, the cranky detective grumbles but gets shut up by a hand against his mouth.

“Shh, I think saw someone,” Connor hisses through a whisper. His eyes dart over to the exit of the one-way alley to see if the person’s gone.

 “I ffswear I faw nor fmelled nothin,” Hank growls against Connor’s hand but the smaller man only presses harder. The lieutenant knows his sense detection may’ve decreased but it isn’t _that_ bad, right? When he keeps blubbering, his partner sighs puts his hand away and instead kisses Hank’s mouth shut. Obviously it leaves the lieutenant baffled and silent. While Connor deepens their sloppy kiss, his hands trail down to the other man’s hips, even pressing his own body closer against the lieutenant’s.

 “C-Connor,” Hank gasps once they break the impromptu kiss. A few seconds ago he felt something and when he eyes the VMPD investigator’s crotch, his suspicion gets confirmed. Connor’s pants have become almost obscenely tight. The lieutenant now states the obvious: “God I can’t fucking believe it, you’re hard.” Now it’s his turn to press the smaller detective against the wall. It’s unsuspected so the vampire doesn’t put up a struggle when it happens. Hank’s face very close to the other man’s face when he hisses: “So that’s why we’re in this back alley, huh? Just because you couldn’t keep it in your fucking pants!” Although it’s said with an angry bark, there’s no real malice in his tone.

 “It- It only happened a few seconds ago, I swear!” The blush on Connor’s otherwise white cheeks betray him.

 “You’re just like a horny teenager,” Hank rolls his eyes in annoyance.

“Well, maybe you could do something about it?” Connor makes a face that shouldn’t be allowed.

 “Fuck you,” the other man groans but is already kneeling down. “Let’s get this over with real quick so we can go home.”

 

Hank cautiously peers at the end of the alley for the last time just to make sure they wouldn’t be disturbed before his fingers start unbuttoning Connor’s pants. Teasingly he strokes his partner’s erection through the fabric before he pulls down the jeans low enough, not completely. After all, this should happen quick and so they should be able to dress quick enough.

 With no more time to waste the briefs also come off. Connor freezes for a moment and then lets out a cute whimper when he feels the lieutenant’s mouth around his dick. Saliva quickly makes the whole thing go smoother and soon Hank’s bobbing his head up and down along the other man’s shaft.

 His beard kind of tickles but it also adds a pleasant sensation. While the lieutenant uses his tongue to lap around slick skin and an even slicker slit, he also makes sure his sharp teeth won’t hurt his partner. Connor’s legs start to tremble at their own will so Hank has to use both hands to keep them still. He growls in slight frustration, causing direct vibrations to shoot through Connor’s cock. Needy moans roll out of the vampire’s mouth. With the remaining strength and awareness he has, he upholds his body against the wall while Hank goes down on him _real good_.

 Long, almost agonizing slow drags of the tongue get mixed with quick short but powerful laps around the head and it drives Connor mad. At one moment he even tugs at his partner’s hair, pulling him closer to him, hoping to get more of that rough mouth around him.

 When the lieutenant keeps teasing the tip of his partner’s cock, it brings him over the edge. Lewdly Connor spills himself in Hank’s mouth and even some droplets of cum now grace the man’s face and beard. The K9 officer quickly gets up and wipes his face.

 “That didn’t taste half that bad,” he laughs while his partner quickly cleans himself up too and tugs himself back into his pants.

 “Eh, lieutenant?”

“What is it now? Want more, gosh I can’t believe this shit!” Hank crosses his arms in defiance.

 “No, I was wondering… Are you- you know, alright?” Connor wonders. There’s innuendo in his voice.

But Hank laughs again: “Nah, not today. I’m an old guy, don’t have that great sex drive you kids have.”

 “But lieutenant, I am actually older than you, remember?”

“Yeah, yeah. Please, you don’t have to remind me I’m basically fucking an completely expired boy toy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe it was just me, or I couldn't find enough bj fics with connor getting it :P  
> Anyway, I think i have another angst/hurt/comfort ficlet in mind for this specific AU >:)


End file.
